This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Investigation of Lipids in First-Year Medical Residents Hypothesis: Medical residents will have a significant worsening of lipids after one year of residency. Research Question: Will lipids change after one year of residency? Methods: Observational prospective study performed over one year. Participants will be recruited from the incoming intern year at GUH. Exclusion criteria include previous participation in a residency program, history of familial lipidemia, pregnancy, previous treatment with a statin, and Diabetes Mellitus. At baseline, participants will be evaluated for lipid profile, blood pressure, body weight and waist circumference. These variables will be evaluated again at twelve months. Rationale: Every year medical students transition from medical school to a more demanding schedule as interns that may cause decreased time for exercise and an unhealthy diet. This is an interesting study population due to the rapid change in lifestyle over one year. The data could give a more accurate assessment of how changes in diet and exercise affect the overall health of young people. In the future, this data can be used to encourage our young adults to improve diet and lifestyle habits earlier rather than later.